


Hear his alibis

by Heiliglust89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Psychopaths In Love, it's cute from the outside
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiliglust89/pseuds/Heiliglust89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жуткое еще никогда не выглядело так сладко, или, как Шериф Стилински случайно приютил несовершеннолетнего правонарушителя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear his alibis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hear his alibis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366748) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



_\- Это неправильно, - заметила она. - На картинках должны быть ещё и толстые ангелы, старые ангелы и не особенно красивые. Иначе люди подумают, что ангелом может быть только тот, кто хорош собой, а это не так. Главное - самому быть хорошим. (с)_

_Порой люди считают, что если сироты несчастны, то и слабоумны. (с)_

***  
Дерек Хейл сжигает обломки дома Хейлов на свой шестнадцатый день рождения.

Это странное преступление. Поджоги, как правило, делятся на три категории: месть, как тогда, когда Миссис Харрисон подожгла БМВ Мистера Харрисона, после того, как узнала, что тот не умел держать своего дружка в штанах; страховое мошенничество, когда люди думают, что хорошо горящее пламя спасет их от разорения; и шалости, или другие мелкие поджоги, которые в конечном итоге выходят из-под контроля. Но дом Хейлов действительно не подходил под описание какой-либо из них. 

— Зачем ты это сделал? — довольно грубо спрашивает Джон. Возможно, даже слишком грубо, но Дерек не выглядит нервничающим или испуганным. Удовлетворенным, может быть, но не самодовольным. Без ложной бравады. 

— Это просто казалось правильным, — немного подумав отвечает Дерек. Джон ловит себя на мысли, что, возможно, в нем есть часть, способная понять мальчишку. Вся семья Дерека погибла в этом доме, и строение должно было быть как минимум проклятым, раз осталось стоять на своем месте, которое было видно с дороги Шерифу, каждый день, когда тот возвращался с работы. Дом, конечно, был в ужасном состоянии, но до сих пор не обвалился. 

Лицо Дерека бледное, неподвижное, как камень. Вот он, сирота, который теперь сам по себе. У Джона имелись серьезные сомнения по поводу возможностей Питера Хейла в осуществлении ухода за ребенком; не в обиду мужчине, но когда сгораешь до полусмерти, у тебя едва ли получится позаботиться о себе, что уж говорить о внезапно осиротевшем племяннике? Дерек, не считая сегодняшнего происшествия, не создавал проблем. За ним не было замечено нанесения вреда чужому имуществу, драк или чего похуже. 

Дом Хейлов был признан непригодным для жилья, и в ближайшее время его планировалось снести.  
Пожарники и бригада для сноса к счастью оплачивалась городскими деньгами. Конечно, пожар мог затронуть лес, не следовало недооценивать неконтролируемое огонь, но в бесконечном перечне причин, достаточно веских для того, чтобы отправить и без того несчастного ребенка на исправительные работы для несовершеннолетних, безусловно не числился случайный поджог. Джону в его шестнадцать не приходилось заботиться о таких вещах, с тяжелым грузом горечи от потери большей части семьи. Если бы ребенок сидящий перед ним, был Стайлзом...

— Хорошо, — наконец говорит он Дереку. — Вот, что мы сделаем...

***  
Это неправильно, он знает. Судья смотрит на него как на невменяемого, но социальный работник назначенный судом, Бия, поддерживает его.  
Люди привыкли полагаться на других в сложных ситуациях. А Дерек... Джон на самом деле не считает его плохим ребенком. Просто странным. Одиноким. Он был оторван от общения с другими детьми. Остался без семьи, чтобы помочь ему в этом. Ему был жизненно необходим кто-то, в качестве друга, наставника. Джон по крайней мере мог дать ему это. Плюс, колония для несовершеннолетних, следуя словам судьи, переполнена, и Джон абсолютно уверен, Дерек не сделает ничего подобного снова. 

 

***

Джон объясняет условия соглашения: еженедельные встречи в его доме, общественные работы, и, безусловно, запрет на новые крупномасштабные проступки.  
Если бы Дерек был Стайлзом, он бы выпалил: "И это все?!", а не просто удивился, через минуту снова возвращая себе привычный угрюмый вид. 

— Это наказание будет более долгосрочным, — предупреждает Джон. — И я и судья хотим видеть прогресс. Так что не жди освобождения в ближайшее время, — он делает небольшую паузу. — Ты поджог дом, пусть и сгоревший. 

Дерек кидает взгляд исподлобья, встречаясь с ним глазами. 

Похоже, Джону придется привыкнуть к этому. 

***

— Мы бесконечно благодарны, — говорит ему Питер Хейл, — за... Все, что вы сделали. Для нашей семьи.  
Боже, помоги ему, но было в Питере что-то, что казалось Джону странным раньше, теперь это что-то стало совершенно жутким. Джон не может заставить себе смягчить взгляд. Не может просто насрать на это что-то, и дружелюбно усмехнуться. 

— Без проблем, — отвечает он коротко, отвлекаясь от собственных мыслей. — Он кажется хорошим ребенком. Просто...

— Потерянным? — угадывает Питер, улыбаясь. Ну, или, может пытаясь улыбнуться. — Да. Потерянный — подходящее слово. 

***

Шериф велел Дереку приезжать к нему домой каждую среду, единственный день, когда у Дерека не было тренировки по лакроссу. Если бы Дерек поругался с тренером Финстоком (реально сумасшедшим мужиком), это бы не принесло ничего хорошего, насколько Джон был осведомлен, единственным хобби Дерека был лакросс. В его обязанности входили обязательные разговоры о том, чего парнишка хочет, или может сделать. Возможно, они смогут прийти к какой-нибудь хорошей идее, вместо того, чтобы заставлять подростка убирать мусор, по сторонам от шоссе.  
Во втором случае, Дерек рано или поздно свяжется с наркоманами, любящими тусоваться там, и разве не был весь смысл наказания в том, чтобы поставить его на ноги? 

К тому времени, когда Джон возвращается домой, Стайлз уже там. Тринадцать — достаточный возраст, чтобы оставлять ребенка одного на час или два, по мнению шерифа. К тому же, попытки найти Стайлзу няньку доставили бы слишком много хлопот. Скотт тоже иногда остается один, пока его мама дежурит по ночам, так что Джон не беспокоится о том, что его сына могут похитить. В конце концов Стайлз неплохо справляется с закрыванием дверей, и действительно отлично управляется с битой. Джон дал трещину на допросе Стайлза раз или два.

 

Дерек показывается на их пороге за несколько минут до назначенного времени, на темно-синем, как полночное небо Chevy Camaro, о покупке которого грезил даже Джон.  
Джон невольно дергает бровью.  
— Хорошая тачка, — Дерек хмурится сильнее обычного. 

— Моей сестры, — ну что ж, типичное, отстойное начало. Джон сухо прокашливается. 

— Ну, проходи. Надеюсь, ты прихватил свое домашнее задание, еще целый час до ужина. Любишь свиные отбивные?

— Без разницы. 

 

Стайлз сидит за столом, пытаясь разобраться со своим домашним заданием. Ну, если точнее, его домашняя работа раскидана по всему столу, и Стайлз злобно пыхтит, уставившись в пример, что, безусловно, не одно и тоже, но Джон не делает ни единого замечания, пытаясь приготовить ужин. Похоже, один только Бог знает, как управиться с этим магическим картофелем, и не сжечь его дотла. 

— Дерек, это мой сын — Стайлз. Стайлз, это Дерек, — Джон кидает сотый за день предостерегающий кивок в сторону Стайлза. Они вчера говорили с ним о Дереке, и о причинах по которым тот должен находится в их доме, хотя Джон был немного удивлен, узнав, сколько именно Стайлз уже знал о Дереке Хейле. Видимо, девочки-подростки могут получить любую интересующую информацию, которая их совсем не должна касаться; там определенно имелся неиспользованный потенциал.

— Хей, — бурчит Дерек вместо приветствия, на что Стайлз негромко усмехается. 

— Привет! — начинает щебетать ребенок. — Дерек Хейл. Ты ведь Дерек Хейл? Или просто Д.? Или я должен называть тебя Хейл, как Джексон называет меня Стилински? Ну, он называет меня Стилински, когда ему надоедает называть меня мудаком или долдоном, прости, папа, или пытается сунуть меня лицом в шкафчики. Я все равно выше него, независимо от того, что он делает со своими волосами... — похоже, Стайлз включился и нескоро выдохнется. 

"О Боже", — думает Джон, наблюдая за бровями Дерека, которые взлетают все выше и выше по мере того, как голос Стайлза становится все громче и громче. А ведь он действительно не подумал об этом. 

***

Дерек и Стайлз делают свою домашнюю работу в течение следующего часа. Ну, Дерек записывает что-то в блокнот, пока Стайлз рассказывает о том, как Скотт упал с трибуны в тренажерном зале сегодня, и о том, как тот порезал руку, отчего кровь была буквально повсюду, и его увезли в больницу, потому что он, вероятно, заболел столбняком, пап, что такое столбняк, это та вещь, которая попадает в спинномозговую жидкость и парализует человека? И его мама дежурила, поэтому увидев его, она позвонила в школу и начала кричать на тренера Уитмана, и это было нереально круто, потому что, ну, вы знаете как громко кричит мама Скотта. 

Джон утвердительно кивает. 

— Громко. 

— Это было офигенно! Но потом мама Скотта смутилась, потому что... Ты раньше приходил в школу и круто толкал речь о мерах безопасности, я думаю, это действительно помогало. 

— Мм. У тебя был жутко сложный день. А теперь давайте накроем на стол. 

Стайлз фыркает, сгребая книги в кучу и скидывая их в корзину стоящую под столом перед тем, как подбежать к шкафу с посудой. Джон наблюдает за Дереком краем глаза. За тем, как тот смотрит на Стайлза, недоверчиво, словно Стайлз какой-то новый, неизвестный вид потенциально опасного существа. Не то, чтобы Джон мог винить его за это. 

За ужином, Джон пытается развести Дерека на разговор, что почти невозможно, потому что:  
а) Он отвечает односложно, или частицами.  
б) Стайлза едва можно усмирить в хорошие дни, сегодня, очевидно, плохой. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел в свою комнату после ужина, — сообщает Джон Стайлзу. — Дереку и мне нужно поговорить. 

— Но, пап! Я хотел поиграть в Grand Theft Auto! С двумя игроками в разы круче, а ты ведь знаешь, что у Скотта координация хуже, чем у новорожденного жирафа! — пытается возразить Стайлз, и отец быстро бросает на него взгляд. Он не большой поклонник игр Стайлза, и еще меньший поклонник несовершеннолетних правонарушителей, посещающих его дом. Не в обиду Дереку. Просто не предполагалось, что ему следует поощрять несостоявшегося преступника. 

Стайлз гримасничает.

— Или в Пакмена, ладно, блин. 

— Мне нравится Пакмен, — занимает несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем приходит осознание того, что Дерек действительно составил целое предложение. 

— Оно говорит! — радостно восклицает Стайлз, на что Дерек поднимает нечитабельный взгляд со своей тарелки, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Пакмен хорош, — осторожно вклинивается Джон. Им все еще нужно поговорить, но он не может проигнорировать первое полноценное предложение, сказанное Дереком за весь вечер. — Стайлз, доедай свой горох. 

— Фу, — бурчит Стайлз, гоняя шесть горошин в своей тарелке в течение следующих пятнадцати минут. 

Когда Джон снова заглядывает к ним после ужина, Стайлз и Дерек сидят на диване плечом к плечу, ноги Стайлза нервно взлетают то вверх, то вниз, когда он дергает джойстик сильнее прежнего, в надежде, что это заставит игру работать лучше. Джон никогда не понимал смысла этого действия. И да, Дерек действительно увлеченно глядит в экран. 

***

Необъяснимо, каким-то образом далеко за пределами самых смелых фантазий Джона, он бы даже сказал, мечтаний, мальчики стали друзьями. Джон так и не понял, как это случилось. Каким образом Дерек пришел от желающих прибить взглядов брошенных на Стайлза, каждый раз стоило тому открыть рот, к тому чтобы помогать ему с домашним заданием, или рубиться в Пакмена и Mario Kart, к шуточным играм в лакросс на заднем дворе. Дерек начинает приходить в те дни, когда он не обязан этого делать, и даже когда его нет за ужином, Стайлз все равно говорит о нем: "Дерек это, Дерек то, ты знал, что Дерек?.." Джон не встревожен этим, на самом деле. Если бы он действительно считал, что Дерек опасен, он бы ни за что не привел его в свой дом, чтобы тот проводил время с его ребенком. Но если происходит что-то странное или потенциально опасное, ну, он бы хотел об этом знать. Именно поэтому он спрашивает Бию о совете как-то раз. 

Просто, чтобы быть уверенным. 

— Ну так что? — вылетает у него. Бия смешно склоняет голову набок. — Должен ли я тревожиться? Я просто... Я даже не думаю, что у Дерека имеются другие друзья, — как и у Стайлза, помимо Скотта, и односторонней любви к Лидии Мартин. — Он, вроде...

— Взял Стайлза под свое крыло? — Звучит как тревожный звоночек. Мальчишка технически поджигатель.

— Типо того. 

— Наставничество хорошо влияет на детей. Не только быть наставленным, как ты это делаешь с ним, но и самому наставлять других ребят. 

— Как Стайлза. 

— Как Стайлза, — легко соглашается она. — У Дерека, вероятно, возникли проблемы с другими детьми его возраста. Сейчас он морально и эмоционально старше своих лет после пережитого пожара, и, вероятно, все же немного незрелый при этом. Большинство детей, переживших такое, замедляются в развитии. Они через многое прошли. Их не заботят вещи, тревожащие шестнадцатилетнего подростка. Сейчас он такой же незрелый, каким кажется тебе Стайлз.

— Мне не кажется. Так и есть, — уклончиво отзывается Джон. У него отличный парень, но Джон не был рожден слепым. 

— Так что сейчас, он, в отличии от остальных ребят, наилучший для Дерека вариант для дружбы. Ну или просто для времяпровождения. 

— Так... Я не должен беспокоиться? — Бия неопределенно пожимает плечами. 

— У них не такая уж большая разница в возрасте. Чем они занимаются? 

— Играют в лакросс. Пакмен. Выедают меня из дома. 

— Подростки такие подростки.

— Когда ты все так преподносишь, да, конечно. 

— По крайней мере, тебе не плевать на твоего ребенка, — говорит Бия, хмуря идеальные брови. — Это уже больше, чем делают большинство других родителей. 

Джону это, к сожалению, известно. 

— Все в порядке. Спасибо, Бия. 

— Без проблем, — отвечает она, возвращаюсь к монитору своего компьютера. — Ты видел, как Яна снова пыталась увильнуть от ежемесячной встречи ECOP? Господи, эта женщина!

***

Джон в конце концов вписывает Дерека во вращающийся график общественных работ. Они молча держат парнишку подальше от всего с участием детей или пожилых людей, — ну, изолируют его от общества, откровенно говоря, потому что социальные навыки Дерека оставляют желать лучшего. 

Джон знал, что Дерек появлялся вовремя и выполнял все, о чем тот его просил. Хороший работник. Никаких лишних разговоров. Чудовищно сильный. Когда они очищали лесную полосу, он опередил всех остальных рабочих еще до того, как те успели понять поставленную задачу. 

— Хотите вернуть свои шестнадцать? — Подначивает его мальчишка, усмехаясь. Джон отрицательно качает головой. Он едва может представить такое количество энергии в себе. Иногда он слишком изумленно смотрит на Стайлза, думая о том, что у того еще все впереди. 

Сегодня один из дней, когда Дерек остается на ночевку. Стайлз хочет попасть в команду по лакроссу в следующем году, когда он перейдет в старшую школу, благослови Боже его разрозненные конечности, поэтому мальчики решают покидать мячик в лесу перед обедом. Они возвращаются грязными, совершенно запыхавшимися, — Стайлз пробежал, не останавливаясь, час или два. На фоне загибающегося Стайлза яркая улыбка Дерека с сияющим рядом белоснежных зубов выглядит неожиданной. 

Джон привыкает. Привыкает к беспорядку, который мальчики оставляют после себя, к тому, что готовить теперь надо на троих. Он привыкает к тому, что Дерек отирается у них дома три раза в неделю, четыре, иногда все выходные.  
***

Летние каникулы и четырнадцатый день рождения Стайлза пролетают незаметно. Дерек дарит ему словарь, отчего Джон зависает на минуту, но Стайлз начинает счастливо бесконтрольно хихикать и отказывается что-либо объяснять, так что после небольшой проверки, в ходе которой Джон убеждается, что это действительно словарь, он перестает требовать объяснений. Пусть у них будут собственные, понятные только этим двоим шутки. Кроме того, это всего лишь словарь. Даже если Стайлз использует его хотя бы единожды, это можно будет считать его личной маленькой победой. 

С начала школы до семнадцатого дня рождения Дерека, проходит не так уж много времени. Прошел год с того дня, после поджога дома Хейлов. Он должен отрабатывать сотни часов общественных работ, когда находится не в доме у Стилински, и он — другой. Джона нельзя назвать социальным работником, даже с огромной натяжкой, но он действительно другой. Джону бы хотелось знать Дерека еще до пожара, чтобы лучше сравнить, но Дерек просто не кажется внешне счастливым человеком. Не любитель поговорить, или просто показать свои эмоции. Серьезный. И от этого, те редкие улыбки кажутся ярче, чем у кого-либо. Все вместе дает пищу для размышлений на тему того, что же творится у этого паренька в его голове. 

Они празднуют день рождения Дерека за день до его наступления, чтобы он смог справить официальный праздник с дядей на следующий день. Стайлз дарит ему книгу. Если так будет продолжаться, Джон действительно станет более подозрительным, — но автор книги, тот же самый парень, что написал Бойцовский клуб, так что, по-видимому, книга достаточно жестока, чтобы вызвать интерес у подростков. 

Стайлз проводит весь следующий день, ведя себя непривычно, странно и нервно настолько, что Джону приходится убедиться в том, что сын принял аддерал, что портит настроение Стайлзу еще пуще прежнего. Он ковыряет вилкой свой ужин и большую часть времени задумчиво глядит в окно. Независимо от того, какой день рождения устроил Дереку Питер, очевидно, он не так уж хорошо проходит, хотя Джон и понимает, что Питер — семья Дерека. Кроме того, зная Дерека, он объявится у них на пороге уже завтра, и это замечательно, потому что у Джона есть для него новости. 

Дерек официально получил условно-досрочное освобождение. Никаких больше общественных работ, разве что, если Дерек не решит их продолжить на добровольной основе. 

— Смотрелось бы неплохо в твоем личном деле для колледжа, — подначивает Джон, но Дерек продолжает молча смотреть на него. Настолько потрясенным Джон его еще никогда не видел. 

— Я... Все закончилось? 

— Ну, насколько я знаю, ты должен пройти последнее занятие с одним из социальных работников, но да. Ты раскаялся, ты не будешь делать чего-то в этом роде снова, твой долг перед обществом погашен, и бла-бла-бла. Постарайся не пересказывать никому бла-бла-бла часть, — рот Стайлза распахивается, что происходит не так уж и редко, но вот истинное ошеломление на его лице Джону не приходилось ранее замечать. — Один из вас накрывает сегодня на стол. Бургеры будут готовы через пару минут, — заканчивает он, хлопая Дерека по спине.  
— Ты... Не хочешь, чтобы я уходил? — Дерек заикается, и Стайлз смотрит на него с неподдельной надеждой в глазах. 

Ох, мальчик. Мальчики. Джон вздыхает. Он должен почаще прислушиваться к Бие, они действительно эмоционально незрелые. 

— Помощь Стайлзу с лакроссом не являлась частью соглашения. Я подумал, раз уж тебе удалось пережить это, у меня никогда не получится избавиться от тебя. 

— Папа! — кричит Стайлз, смущенный словами отца, и Дерек выдавливает из себя первую за вечер улыбку. 

— Значит, все в порядке? — подводит итоги Джон. — Какие-нибудь незаданные вопросы? Потому что бургеры сейчас пережарятся, а я знаю, что Дерек думает по поводу еды, непропитанной кровью. 

— Отвратительно, — поддерживает его удовлетворенный Дерек, почесывая кончика носа. — Не подавать на стол. 

— Серьезно? Почему никогда не засчитывается, когда я так делаю? — спрашивает утомленный Стайлз, и Дерек следует за ним на кухню, чтобы помочь. Через минуту Стилински младший возвращается обратно, недовольно крича с Дереком, следующим за ним по пятам. 

— Пап! Ты же знаешь, что тебе нельзя есть фри! 

— У нас праздник! — Джон глядит на Дерека, подмигивая. — Дереку нравится спиральками. 

Хейл пожимает плечами, не обращая внимание на Стайлза, недовольно тычущего ему в бок острым локтем. 

— Спиральками вкуснее. 

— Почему я вообще пытался? — пробормотал Стайлз полусерьезно, и, на секунду, он так сильно напомнил свою мать, что Джон опешил. Стайлз не был ни на кого из них похож, по правде говоря, — слишком громкий, слишком смешной, даже слишком счастливый; Джон и его супруга были намного спокойнее. Но в том, как Стайлз заботился о людях, в этом была вся Клаудия. 

— У нас есть кетчуп без сахара, — говорит Джон немного погодя. — А теперь идите накрывать на стол, иначе я переключусь на вегетарианские бургеры. 

Стайлз строит испуганную рожицу и тащит Дерека обратно на кухню. 

Ужин, который они наконец едят за столом, проходит отлично. Стайлз еще немного нудит по поводу еды насыщенной жирами, съедая львиную долю жаркого самостоятельно. Дерек усмехается в свою тарелку, думая, что никто не смотрит, пока Стайлз с Джоном незаметно переглядываются и... Этот вечер просто пропитан улыбками. 

***

Джон думает об этом позже в ту ночь, со стаканом виски в руках. То, как сильно Дерек закрепился в их жизни. Почти как еще один сын, если уж говорить по правде. Не то, чтобы он подписывался на это, но так или иначе, это уже не важно, он доволен тем, где они в конечном итоге оказались. В отличии от Скотта, которого Джон продолжал называть лучшим другом Стайлза, парень разительно отличался. Да и трудно было считать Стайлза и Скотта друзьями, когда ты почти не видишь ребят вместе, насколько Джон знал, Скотт и Дерек ненавидели друг друга, крутясь вокруг Стайлза как две кошки с вздыбленными спинами. И, кажется, не только Джон это заметил. Но Стайлз продолжал беспечно приглашать их обоих для Mario Kart турниров, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что между этими двумя происходит. 

"Ох, Стайлз", — думает Джон. Теплый. Счастливый. Он любит ребенка больше, чем может выразить словами. Вероятно, он — лучшее, что когда-либо случалось с ним. Дерек хорошо влияет на Стайлза, в отличие от того же самого Скотта. Скотт хороший друг без всяких сомнений, но головой Стайлз давно перерос его. Дерек дает Стайлзу уверенность, которая заставляет его идти немного свободнее, казаться выше. Дерек умеет управлять Стайлзом, успокаивать его, когда Скотт чаще просто бежит за таблетками Аддерала и водой. 

И все же Дерек нуждается в них больше, чем Скотт. Скотт, как и Стайлз, довольно одинок, один родитель ушел, но по крайней мере в его случае осталась мама. Джон не хотел бы воевать с этой женщиной, когда она становится на тропу войны. У Дерека же есть только Питер Хейл, кучка пепла, и автомобиль, который принадлежал погибшей сестре. Дерек казался поначалу сложнее, чем Скотт, но, возможно все наоборот. Может быть и так...

 

С другой стороны, разве это действительно важно? Джон неохотно поднимается на ноги, убирая значительно опустевшую бутылку виски. Он проходит мимо закрытой спальни Стайлза, по пути к себе в комнату, игнорируя едва слышное перешептывание. Завтра он узнает, что Дерек предпочитает на завтрак, но скорее всего блинчики проиграют вафлям. 

***

После этого наступают несколько месяцев затишья, в их мирке. Конечно происходят незначительные события: Стайлз попадает в младшую команду лакросса, пусть он и протирает большую часть времени скамью запасных, а Дерек тем временем, поднимается до звания капитана старшей команды, приведя школу к уже шестой по счету победе, что становится камнем преткновения на неделю, прежде чем Стайлз перестает дуться, возвращая себе привычно хорошее настроение. Позже Стайлз едва не заваливает лабораторную по биологии, потому что его учитель кажется не понимает, что Стайлз плюс мертвые вещи, равно обильному количество рвоты, и Джон затевает длительный, серьезный разговор с Дереком по поводу колледжа, который звучит достаточно по-отцовски, чтобы принести с собой странные ощущения и целую бурю эмоций на обычно каменном лице Дерека. Вещи текут своим чередом, не вызывая никаких опасений, ровно до тех пор, пока Джон не получает звонок из школы сообщающий о том, что Стайлз подрался. 

Когда Джон наконец добирается до школы, Стайлз сидит в кабинете вице-директора, приложив холодный компресс к лицу.

Джон звереет на мгновение. Он не уверен, можно ли было заметить это по его лицу. Он не понимает что делает, очнувшись уже в тот момент, когда садится рядом с сыном, внимательно разглядывая здоровенный синяк на его лице, осторожно касаясь пальцами припухшей щеки, пока Стайлз недовольно морщиться. 

— Кто это сделал? — наконец спрашивает он, слыша собственный голос словно из под толщи волы. 

— Джексон, — виновато бормочет Стайлз, и да, Джон определенно звереет. Это уже не первый раз, когда Джексон оказывается корнем всех проблем его ребенка.  
Джон прикладывает компресс обратно к его щеке. 

— А где сам Джексон? 

— В больнице, — осторожно информирует его заместитель директора. — Медсестра решила, что швы необходимый минимум. 

Швы. Превосходно. Ситуация становится все уродливее и уродливее.

— Хотите сказать, что у Уиттморов адвокат на быстром наборе? — кидает Джон. — А как насчет моего ребенка? 

— Это просто синяк, папа, — врывается в разговор Стайлз, приглушенным от компресса голосом. — В смысле, Дерек буквально протер Джексоном пол!

Джон прерывается, возвращаясь к Стайлзу, и опускается на колени рядом с его стулом.

— Дерек? — никто даже не упомянул Дерека. — Скажи мне, что конкретно произошло. 

— У-у-у, — слабо протестует Стайлз. — Голос Шерифа. 

— Стайлз.

— Джексон вел... Вел себя как задница снова, ладно, это не было... Ничего такого, с чем бы я не смог справиться, или как там...

— У тебя лицо — сплошной синяк, Стайлз. — Он пытается сдержать гнев, потому что, конечно, не сердится на Стайлза, но все его отговорки съедают терпение по капле. 

— Хорошо, да, меня, возможно, толкнули в шкафчики немного сильнее, чем обычно. 

— Чем обычно? — Джон подчеркивает последние слова сына, дергая бровью на мистера МакКоя, который делает все возможное, чтобы избежать зрительного контакта. 

— Па-ап... 

— Дженим Стилински, — стоит на своем Джон. Стайлз недовольно морщится. 

— О Мой Бог, ладно! Я не знаю. Обзывая меня. Пихая меня в шкафчики. Однажды он пытался столкнуть меня с лестницы, но думаю, единственное, что спасло меня от внезапной смерти, это Скотт, на которого я удачно приземлился, так что он не пытался сделать этого снова. 

Именно такие вещи, как эта, в конце концов обернутся сердечным приступом, забудьте о картошке фри спиральками. Дети, вроде Дерека... Громкие, переживающие боль. Они получают наказание. А маленькие садисты-диктаторы, как Джексон Уиттмор, годами оттачивают свою жестокость, извлекая урок, что если быть достаточно осторожным, никто тебя не остановит. 

— Мистер МакКой, — звенящим голосом говорит Джон. — Я думаю, у нас предстоит серьезный разговор, прежде чем я отвезу моего сына домой. 

Краем глаза Джон видит, как мистер МакКой вздрагивает.

— Никто не сомневается в правоте вашего сына, мистер Стилински, хотя это и в первый раз, когда руководство школы услышало эту историю. Мы не терпим хулиганов, и мы, конечно, не терпим насилия даже в целях защиты других, боюсь, именно поэтому и мистер Хейл и мистер Уиттмор отстранены от занятий на два дня. 

— И вы заверяете меня, что это не повторится снова?

— Я думаю мистер Уиттмор понял ошибочность своего поведения, — отвечает мистер МакКой и Джон обнаруживает неугасшую искру раздражения, которая не дает ему успокоится. — Почему бы вам не забрать мистера Стилински домой.

— Я и не говорил, что он останется здесь, — огрызается Джон. — Пошли, Стайлз. 

— Но Дерек!

— Мистер Хейл сейчас в кабинете директора со своим дядей. Это может занять какое-то время.

Черт. Ну, этого следовало ожидать, на самом деле. 

— Ты можешь поговорить с ним позже, Стайлз. — Стайлз тут же спадает в лице. 

— Ладно. 

Джон забирает рюкзак Стайлза, держа ношу одной рукой и направляя сына к машине другой. Он сопротивляется искушению подтолкнуть ребенка, чтобы тот плелся быстрее. 

— Хочешь заскочить в Макдональдс, прежде чем мы отправимся домой? — спрашивает Джон. 

Он ждет, что Стайлз начнет разглагольствовать о насыщенных жирами фабрикатах, но тот только устало кладет голову на подлокотник пикапа. 

— Можно сгонять за молочным коктейлем, — отвечает он немного погодя. — Пап, мы... У Дерека не будет проблем, да? 

— Не больше, чем обычно. Не то, чтобы я мог сказать с уверенностью, — твердо говорит Джон, подмечая, что Стайлз снова начинает понемногу светиться. — Хотя я все еще хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, что случилось. Все, — подчеркивает шериф, прежде чем Стайлз успевает его перебить. — Я сейчас в режиме папы, ладно? Я не смогу помочь тебе, или Дереку, не зная что происходит. — Поддерживать зрительный контакт будучи за рулем невозможно, но он рассчитывает на то, что тон его голоса довольно ясно передает эмоции. 

— Все было так, как я сказал! Джексон... Он делает что-то почти каждый день, но большая часть из этого... Он в основном обзывает меня, может он считает что умнеет, когда говорит что-то гадкое. И потом... Это не только я, знаешь, это любой кто встанет у него на пути. Даже иногда Скотт. Именно поэтому это нормально. Он просто уебок, и это типо опыт средней школы, когда ты не победитель крысиных бегов. Но сегодня, когда он толкнул меня в шкафчики... — Стайлз делает паузу, прежде чем продолжить. — Я думаю, он просчитался, или я споткнулся, или еще что-то, потому что я ударился лицом об замок, вместо дверцы. Это... — голос Стайлза надламывается. — Это действительно больно. Но я даже как бы не почувствовал боли? Как будто я был где-то далеко в этот момент. А потом Дерек вдруг схватил Джексона, размазал его по шкафчику рядом со мной, держа руку на его шее, и... — на этот раз голос младшего Стилински понижается до заговорщического шепота. — Лицо Джексона, как будто бы сломалось, представляешь, я думал, он заплачет.

— Стайлз, — обрывает его Джон, раздраженно. 

— Что? Я не могу насладиться? Пап, у меня на лице синяк, полученный наиглупейшим способом, ты нацепил свое серьезное лицо, не говоря уже о том, что Джексон в значительной степени самый большой мудак на свете. Я должен хоть как-то отыграться.

— Так для чего швы? 

— Оу. Ногти Дерека порезали заднюю часть шеи Джексона. Я надеюсь он заразится столбняком, — объясняет Стайлз, полностью собой довольный. Джону следовало бы спрятать свою неуместную улыбку. 

— Столбняком так не заражаются. 

— Плевать. Менингит. Грипп. Что-нибудь действительно отвратительное.

— Уверен, это только бы принесло Дереку больше проблем, — напоминает Джон, не обращая внимания на гримастничество Стайлза. 

— Хорошо, я позволю Джексону жить. В этот раз. 

— Ваше Великодушие. 

— Я лапочка. 

Джон закатывает глаза. 

— Ну я собираюсь пойти за картошкой и молочным коктейлем, и ты не будешь сокрушаться по этому поводу позже, верно? У нас был напряженный день. 

— Не стоит повторять дважды, — отзывается Стайлз, осторожно ощупывая скулу. — Думаешь я заслужил чизбургер? 

— Мы в любой момент можем сунуть его в кухонный комбайн. 

— Фу, папа! Гадость. 

Вот это его ребенок. 

***

После обеда, которому все же не потребовался кухонный комбайн, но из которого понадобилось вытащить все вроде "действительно жесткий салат, папа, чересчур хрустящий", Стайлз отправился к себе в комнату, закрыв свою дверь на ключ.  
"Наверняка говорит с Дереком", — думает Джон качая головой. У Стайлза нет совершенно никакого представления о хитрости, благослови Боже, его маленькое сердце. 

Час спустя Стайлз высовывает голову из-за перил. 

— Ничего, если Дерек придет завтра? — спрашивает он. 

Джон изо всех сил пытается не закатить глаза.

— Ты же знаешь, что да. 

— Ладно. Просто он... Я имею ввиду, он ничего такого не говорит, но я думаю, что он нервничает.

— Его ждет лекция, — предупреждает Джон. — С большой "Л". 

— Все круто до тех пор, пока она не сопровождается дробовиком. 

— Я храню эту лекцию, для твоей первой, серьезной подружки, — Джон продолжает случайно. — Или парня. — Стайлз тут же скатывается с лестницы. 

Ага. Джон все правильно понял. 

— Будь немного более осторожным с сайтами, которые ты оставляешь в закладках на компьютере, — наслаждаясь его мучениями говорит Джон, воображая как сердце Стайлза замерло от страха. Не то, чтобы у Джона не было большого-большого шока, когда он увидел это в первый раз. Но то, каким способом он об этом узнал, наверняка облегчило жизнь его сыну. 

— Хм, — наконец падает признаки жизни Стайлз немного погодя, пропитанным подступающей паникой голосом. — Должны ли мы...

— Нет, — тут же отвечает Джон. — Только если эта не та причина, по которой Джексон задирал тебя, нет? 

— Папа! Нет! Боже, нет, никто не имеет ни малейшего понятия... Или, я не знаю, я думал что никто, но теперь я определенно сомневаюсь в своей скрытности. 

— Она у тебя отсутствует. 

— Хорошо, да, но... Мы на самом деле можем не говорить об этом, да? 

— Нет, если ты этого не хочешь. 

— Нет! — Стайлз практически визжит. — Определенно нет. Спасибо, нет, хороший разговор, я... Увидимся завтра, — и он заканчивает карабкаться по лестнице, хлопая дверью. 

— Я люблю тебя, — кричит ему вдогонку повеселевший Джон. 

Через пару минут дверь Стайлза скрипит, открываясь. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю! А теперь позволь мне спокойно умереть от смущения. 

***

Дерек появляется на следующий день, со всем нескончаемым энтузиазмом человека, идущего в камеру смертников, столкнувшегося со своим палачом. Джон находит замечательным то, что он видит различия между испуганно-каменным и скучно-каменным лицами Дерека. Для неопытного глаза, Дерек в основном выглядит сердитым.

— Стайлз, - намекает Джон. — У тебя там случайно ничего не подгорит? 

Стайлз переводит взгляд с одного на другого, заминаясь на минуту. Его рот распахивается, в попытке сказать что-то, он хрустит костяшками пальцев, прежде чем взметнуть руками в негодовании, и нырнуть обратно в дом. 

— Садись Дерек, — предлагает подростку Джон, указывая на один из стульев-качалок на крыльце. Дерек послушно присаживается, что довольно странно. Обычно младший Хейл бы дернул одной из своих чудовищно-эмоциональных бровей, и показал зубы. Малыш не входил в число цивилизованных.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — начинает Джон тяжелый разговор. — Я знаю, почему ты это сделал. И когда мне было семнадцать, я не могу сказать, что поступил бы лучше. Но тебе нужно держаться подальше от серьезных проблем, Дерек. Ты не можешь делать вещи вроде этой. Особенно сейчас. Тебе скоро восемнадцать. Никаких поблажек, никаких "он ребенок, он не виноват". Судья действительно мог накинуть тебе, чего-нибудь похуже исправительных работ. Джексону накладывали швы. — Дерек продолжает глядеть с края крыльца куда-то вдаль. Джон делает небольшую паузу, чтобы глотнуть пива. — С другой стороны, я знаю Джексона Уиттмора. Такое не могло случиться с хорошим ребенком. 

Дерек оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

— И спасибо тебе, за заботу о Стайлзе. Я знаю...

— Вы не должны меня благодарить, — прерывает его Дерек. — Это было не... Это не было ради вас. 

— Я знаю, — мягко отвечает Джон. — Я говорю тебе спасибо в любом случае. 

— Я... Не за что. 

— Но в следующий раз, пожалуйста, обратись к учителю. Или приди ко мне, если понадобится. Я перерою весь ад, но необходимые люди меня послушают. Один из немногих плюсов статуса шерифа города, помимо бессонных ночей и бумажной волокиты. 

— Ладно. На этом все? 

— Мини-лекция. Постарайся больше не делать глупостей, иначе получишь как бонус экстра-длинную. 

— Ладно, — снова повторяет Дерек. Джон удовлетворенно вздыхает — его миссия выполнена. 

— Так... Стайлз делает суп. Овощи, рис и хлеб включены. Попробуй стойко перенести эту боль. Шоколадные вафли все еще припрятаны в шкафу. — Бог знает, Стайлз никогда в нем не убирается. Дерек делает вид, словно он мысленно рассчитывает плюсы и минусы. 

— Думаете мы сумеем сейчас незаметно их стащить? 

 

***

После инцидента с Джексоном, Дерек проводит следующие несколько месяцев, погруженным в поиски подходящего Колледжа. Он достаточно заметный, отлично сдал экзамены, и у него есть план, который продуманнее чем у большинства детей, которых Джон знает. 

— Администрация противопожарной защиты? — переспрашивает он удивленно, тут же понимая, что удивления в голосе быть не должно. Государство нуждается в штатных пожарных, работа прибыльная, а главное благородная. Дерек достаточно умен, чтобы понимать все плюсы и минусы своего выбора. По крайней мере в Калифорнии, он никогда не останется без работы. Плюс он успел обзавестись друзьями в лесной дивизии, во время исправительных работ.  
Дерек выдавливает из себя редкую улыбку.

— Хорошо, что записи несовершеннолетних запечатаны. 

Даже Джон не может сдержать улыбку. 

— Если ты уверен, что...

— Это единственное, чем я бы хотел заниматься, — перебивает Дерек, и Джону думается, что получится увлекательная история, по которой стоило бы написать замысловатый сюжет для книги. Ребенок, потерявший всю свою семью в пожаре, растет для того, чтобы стать пожарным. Конечно его ожидают большие трудности. Но Джон никогда не видел, чтобы этот ребенок боялся чего-то. Не с того дня, как они встретились. 

***

Дерек выпускается в мае, в яркий, солнечный день. Питер не присутствует при этом, но Стайлз и шериф здесь, и в этот момент, Джон хотел бы думать, что это имеет чертовски большее значение. 

Когда Дерек отрывается от небольшой толпы поздравителей после церемонии (Дерек все-таки смог переступить через себя и завести друзей после всего, и Джон гордясь, думает, а почему бы нет? Красивый парень, капитан команды по лакроссу) и крепко обнимая их обоих, Джон действительно чувствует себя так, словно у него есть второй сын. 

— Так, — говорит он, предварительно прочистив горло несколько раз. — Что мы надумали на ужин? Бургеры? 

Стайлз на это несчастно стонет, роняя голову на плечо Дерека.

— Папа! Серьезно?..

— Мне нравятся бургеры, — Дерек примирительно пожимает плечами, поддерживая идею. 

— Тебе нравится все, что умерло кричащим. Разве не предполагалось, что мы будем праздновать? 

Джон закатывает глаза. 

— Я куплю вам пива. 

— Продано! 

На этот раз Дерек закатывает глаза, перебрасывая руку через плечо Стайлза, приобнимая его, подталкивая в сторону парковки. 

— Увидимся дома. 

— Купите овощей, если Стайлз захочет, — бросает Джон напоследок, делая примерно десяток шагов к машине, прежде чем до него доходит, что Дерек сказал "дом". Неужели он делал это и раньше? Джон оборачивается, наблюдая за тем, как мальчики протискиваются через радостную толпу. Рукой Стайлз обвил талию Дерека, пока тот шептал ему что-то прямо на ухо.

Ну, думает он, они в любом случае увидятся дома. 

Остается только надеется, что Стайлз не купит цветную капусту.

Снова. 

***

Дерек приобретает квартиру, в другом городе, рядом с колледжем, который он собирается окончить. Он получает студенческую работу в библиотеке (вероятно, пугая студентов своим суровым видом, Бог им в помощь, если они возвращают книгу позже положенного) и приезжает в Бейкон Хиллс почти каждые выходные. У него есть ключ от входной двери и собственное место для парковки. Джон знает, что Дерек предпочитает блины вафлям, о сладостях не может идти и речи, он не из сладкоежек. Он сова и жаворонок одновременно и ходит угрюмым круглые сутки. Он по-прежнему ненавидит Скотта, все еще не может вести светские беседы, и до сих пор не может побить Стайлза в Mario Kart. Вселенная спокойно проплывает мимо, поэтому когда Стайлз и Дерек приходят к Джону, сразу после шестнадцатилетия младшего Стилински, и просят его присесть, он продумывает все самые худшие из возможных вариантов. 

Сначала они все просто глядят друг на друга, и Джон буквально физически ощущает, как его давление резко подскакивает. 

— Просто скажите мне, — разрывает он устрашающую тишину. — Вы меня пугаете, а я съел бекон на завтрак... 

Когда Стайлз ничего не говорит по поводу бекона, он начинает думать, что ребята действительно в беде. 

— Папа, — решается Стайлз, елозя руками в карманах. — У нас, эм, есть кое-что, о чем мы должны тебе рассказать. 

Он продолжает что-то бубнить, но Джону необходима буквально минута, чтобы действительно нырнуть в ситуацию. 

Чтобы понять. 

Проблема в том, что Джон не глупый парень. Если бы он был таковым, он бы не сумел выполнять свою работу так, как он ее выполняет, а он чертовски хороший Шериф. 

Так как, мать его, он мог проглядеть это? Никаких девушек, даже несмотря на то, что он считал, что Стайлз все еще опрометчиво влюблен в Лидию Мартин. И явно никаких бойфрендов, потому что он приглядывал за Денни, который облизывал взглядом его сына, когда приезжал делать совместный проект по химии, якобы.

Что же касается Дерека... Джон просто предполагал, что Дерек предпочитал держаться от всех подальше, потому что пока что не был готов. Но он был неправ. 

Черт, как же он был неправ. 

Как он мог не заметить?! 

Только сейчас он понимает, что все это время молчал. Что Стайлз все еще бормочет что-то, нервно дергая носками кед, туда-обратно, забравшись ладонями глубоко в карманы, чуть ли не по самые локти, стиснув кулаки до хруста. 

И Дерек. Дерек, с совершенно побелевшим каменным лицом, которое Джон увидел впервые в участке много лет назад. Непримиримый, всегда уверенный в том, что делает, даже когда понимает что другие не поступили бы также. И (Джон уверен) боявшийся потерять единственное что у него есть. Испуганный до смерти. 

— Ладно, — наконец хрипло выдавливает он, вставая. Стайлз тут же затыкается. — Кажется, я должен был это предвидеть. 

Ребята вникают в его слова не сразу. Когда до них доходит, Стайлз практически запрыгивает на Джона, прежде чем отскочить обратно. 

— Подожди. Пап. Это значит, что?.. Неизбежность это хорошая реакция или плохая? Я наказан до конца моей жизни? Ты не сошлешь меня в монастырь? Дерек должен смыться, прежде чем ты достанешь дробовик? 

Веселое воображение Стайлза поражает Джона на минуту. На самом деле, у Джона отсутствует какое-либо желание достать свою пушку.

— Это скорее... Удивленная реакция. Но не плохая. — Он кладет руку на плечо сына, стискивая его. — Я рад что вы рассказали мне. 

Стайлз постепенно расцветает. 

— Никто не собирается в монастырь? 

— Нет, если ты конечно сам не захочешь, ребенок. 

Ребра Джона едва не трещат от медвежьих объятий, в которые его заключает Стайлз, но он как-нибудь переживет. 

— Хей, — кидает он, в сторону усталого, растерянного Дерека. — Присоединяйся уже. Момент единения Стилински, — он протягивает свободную руку, приглашая. 

Дерек делает всего один нерешительный шаг в их сторону. Стайлз не долго думая хватается за его рубашку, подтаскивая к себе. Хейл останавливается в непосредственной близости от него. Джон смотрит на то, как они подходят друг другу, рука Дерека на талии Стайлза, голова младшего Стилински удобно лежащая под подбородком у парня. Он чувствует дрожь, проходящую по всему телу Дерека, словно тяжелая ноша наконец спала с плеч. 

"Как долго Дерек жил с этим страхом?", — задается шериф вопросом. Как долго он волновался? 

— Все будет хорошо, — успокаивает ребят Джон, как только объятья прерываются. Все они избегают зрительного контакта, но кто-то из его идиотов определенно всхлипнул. — С введением некоторых новых правил. Никаких больше ночевок. 

— Папа! 

— И я всерьез пересмотрю идею, о покупке тебе Джипа. 

— Папа! 

Он старается не пялится на сплетенные руки Стайлза и Дерека во время ужина.

Он думает, что все делает так, как надо.


End file.
